The use of portable electronic devices and mobile communication devices has increased dramatically in recent years. Moreover, the demand for mobile devices that can interface to other devices or systems is increasing. Furthermore, customers desire robust interconnections between mobile communication devices and accessories, such as remote speaker microphones. The interface connection between the devices should be highly durable, water resistant, low cost, highly reliable, and space efficient.
Mobile device can connect with one another via wired or wireless interfaces. When a wired interface is used, it is important to ensure a good connection between electrical components and supporting material. For example, a wired interface may include pins inserted into a plastic connector. Prior art methods can employ insert molding techniques to insert sheet metal pins into a plastic connector. However, sheet metal pins insert molded into plastic can develop leaks around the pins due to uneven shrink rates between metal and plastic. Other prior art techniques employ interconnect sockets for connecting contact pins. Interconnect sockets are a form of pressure contact interconnect. However, interconnect sockets take up space, cost money and introduce reliability concerns.
Other prior art techniques employ direct soldering of the pins. However, the high temperature of the solder reflow process can soften the plastic holding the pins and degrade the integrity of the insert molded seal surrounding the pins. Heat applied to the metal pins can transfer the heat to the plastic and degrade the interface between the pins and the plastic. One solution to mitigate heat transfer is to insert mold pins in a very high temperature plastic. However, the high temp plastics have very poor melting properties when welded to a plastic housing. The integrity of the bonding between the high temperature plastic and the plastic housing is then degraded. Accordingly, the interface connector is subject to cracking and leaks. A need therefore exists for an interface and process technique which provides high integrity interface connections.